


Лукреция — повелительница ядов

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dramedy, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Итальянские донны были весьма изобретательны там, где дело касалось любви или мести соперницам. Лукреция, наполовину флорентийка, золотоволосая, как ее мать, и как ее тетка, прославленная Симонетта Веспуччи, прозванная Несравненной, не была исключением. С материнским молоком она впитала римские нравы, и, пытаясь унизить юную дочь Папы, Джулия всерьез рисковала своим спокойствием.
Relationships: Rodrigo Borgia | Pope Alexander VI/Giulia Farnese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Лукреция — повелительница ядов

**Author's Note:**

> Название в ироническом смысле обыгрывает штампы о семье Борджиа. И Чезаре, и Лукреция здесь очень юны:)

Едва закончился дождь, и сумрачная серость уже начала сменяться золотистым светом. Молчание сырых камней, дыхание мокрой зелени, запах листьев апельсина и недавно состриженной травы — все это напоминало лишь об одном: летние дожди в Риме так же быстротечны, как и привязанности похотливых стариков к молодкам.

Фрески Бельведера слегка потемнели от влаги, а Чезаре миновал их как всегда — не глядя. Быстрым шагом он прошел по гулким галереям, мимолетно раскланявшись с красными мантиями и золотыми цепями, и по затертой мягкой обувью лестнице сбежал в сад.

Золотистые волосы Лукреции были видны издалека, ярким пятном мелькнуло меж странно-белых во внезапно ярком солнечном свете колонн ее платье. Сестра ждала в условленном месте, на ходу уткнувшись в книгу в тисненом переплете, и Чезаре не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться ею с расстояния, до поры скрывшись в тени. То и дело отвлекаясь от чтения, Лукреция закладывала книгу пальцем, и подолгу задумчиво смотрела в сторону — туда, где с лавров и апельсинов сбегали дождевые капли, а в мраморном водостоке шумела вода. Сощурившись, Чезаре заметил темные пятна влаги на ее подоле — должно быть, она присаживалась на одну из каменных лавочек, не подкладывая подушку, а это значило, слишком уж ранний приход — и нетерпение.

Взяв в дом новую любовницу, Родриго не удосужился сообщить об этом своим детям. Чезаре знал, что впервые его сестра столкнулась с Джулией, женой косоглазого Орсо Орсини, во время вечернего ангелуса — та посчитала уместным занять место для молитвы рядом с дочерью Папы. Позже Лукреция рассказывала только об одном — о редкой красоте этой женщины, полностью оправдывающей прозвище, данное ей острыми на язык римлянами.

— По сравнению с ней я выглядела обтрепанным голубем, рядом с которым прогуливался павлин! — сказала сестра, хмурясь от негодования. — Наша мать никогда бы не позволила себе так нагло заявлять о себе! Представь — она предложила мне свою компанию для хождения в церковь! А я смотрела на нее, смотрела — и представляла как отец…

Джулия Фарнезе и вправду оказалась красавицей, притом — красавицей, полностью осознающей это. Чезаре убедился в этом парой дней позже, когда она, окликнув его издали, сама затеяла беседу.

— Я знаю, что вы значите для своего отца, ваше высокопреосвященство, — проворковала она, заглядывая ему в лицо, и поднося к губам кардинальский перстень для поцелуя. — И именно то, насколько он горд вашими достоинствами, заставило меня просить вас об одолжении… Могу ли я посещать ваши проповеди в Санта-Мария-Нуова?

— Конечно, — кивнул Чезаре, без стеснения разглядывая наложницу отца. — Вот только не нужно называть это одолжением. Удовлетворять нужды верующих — долг каждого пастыря.

Постояв на одном месте, Лукреция повернулась — косой луч выглянувшего из-за свинцового облака солнца ненадолго обласкал жемчужно-изумрудное ожерелье, обнявшее ее молочно-белую шею. И вдруг ее лицо сморщилось в гримасе, которую она не могла показать никому, кроме пустоты любимого садика. Громко, некрасиво всхлипнув, она заплакала, нет — заревела, кривя рот подковкой и стремительно заливаясь ярким румянцем.

На ходу сорвав апельсин и подбросив его на ладони, Чезаре перемахнул через белокаменный саркофаг, украшенный сценами вакханалий, и, бесшумно приблизившись к безутешно плачущей сестре, за своим плачем не слышащей ничего, закрыл ее глаза рукавом.

*** 

Лукреция выбежала в сад, стоило упасть последним каплям ливня.

Подол ее платья — лучшего, самого роскошного платья из полосатого, желто-алого бархата тут же намок почти до самых колен, туфли облепил гравий с дорожек. До условленной встречи с Чезаре еще оставалось не меньше получаса, но находиться в доме она больше не могла. Да и как там оставаться, как дышать одним воздухом с этой… с этой…

Лукреция с недоумением посмотрела на книгу в собственных руках. После разговора с Джулией Фарнезе, и пренеприятнейшего, она нарочно взяла книгу — и потолще (умеешь ли ты читать, Джулия?) — и присела у окна в надежде за чтением переждать дождь.

Джулия сидела в той же комнате, и все так же невозмутимо и с легкой улыбкой расчесывала волосы — о, этим она могла заниматься часами, вертя головой и так и сяк. На читающую Лукрецию она посматривала свысока — и это тоже было продолжением разговора: о том, что прилично и что неприлично делать девицам на выданье. И по одному ее виду было понятно, что чтение не входит в круг занятий благонравных девиц.

Как будто эта мерзкая Фарнезе знала, что прилично и что неприлично!

Она, кто еще недавно с недоумением вертела в руке двузубую вилку за столом и с нескрываемым изумлением на размалеванном личике рассматривала золотые и серебряные тарелки!

Она, которая еще недавно доила коз в своем Канино!

Она, о ком судачили все, кому не лень, а стыдно было — Лукреции!

Вот и сейчас, стоило только вспомнить этот высокомерный тон, эту снисходительность в голосе премерзкой Джулии Прекраснейшей, Лукреция перестала даже делать вид, что читает. И захлопнула книгу, всхлипнув совершенно по-детски, ненавидя себя за это еще больше. Как смела Джулия поучать ее? По какому праву?!

Как не хватало сейчас мамы — с ее ласковыми объятиями, спокойным голосом и непременно разумным советом!

Лукреция и вовсе перестала сдерживаться — заплакала в голос, как и в детстве нечасто делала.

Ничего, ничего! Она обязательно что-нибудь придумает, обязательно найдет, чем отплатить этой выскочке, надувающейся от важности, будто жаба!

Как не хватало Чезаре — уж он-то наверняка бы не допустил!

Ласковая ладонь легла на глаза.

— Чезаре? — спросила Лукреция сквозь слезы. — Чезаре, я больше не могу! Эта мерзкая Фарнезе, она…

***  
— Что?

Лукреция узнала его сразу же — то ли услышав-таки звук шагов, то ли слезы так и не смогли смыть ее утробного, тихого, безошибочного чутья. Развернув сестру к себе за плечи, Чезаре увидел вблизи и алеющие щеки, и стрельчато слипшиеся ресницы, и прозрачную каплю, повисшую на кончике носа. Вытерев ее так, будто им двоим было куда меньше лет, и речь шла об игрушке, отнятой Хуаном. На мгновение прижавшись лбом к пробору, чуть растрепавшемуся белокурым пушком из-за дождевой влаги.

— В Ватикане только и болтовни, что о второй молодости Родриго, — не сдержавшись, и не дождавшись ответа сразу же, Чезаре заговорил сам. — Они прячут глаза, когда я прохожу мимо, и смолкают, думая, что я не знаю и не слышу. Но я — слышу. И мне стыдно, Лукреция, стыдно оттого, что до нашей матери эти слухи докатываются так же быстро, как до нас. В Риме всегда слишком много болтали, а уж теперь болтают втройне. Говорят, рогатый муж Джулии тоже рассказывает о ней всякие небылицы по кабакам в Трастевере. О ней — и о Папе. Как бы мне не стать теперь не просто Чезаре, сыном Родриго Борджиа, но Чезаре — сыном того, кто уже почти месяц не высовывает носа из-под юбок своей молоденькой любовницы…

Это действительно злило его. Какая честь для мужчины — так открыто, так откровенно, с вызовом показывать каждому встречному свои слабости? В древнем Риме ни один солдат не пошел бы за полководцем, таскающим за собой изнеженных конкубин. А сейчас, входя в пары ладана в церкви Санта-Мария-Нуова и замечая среди благоговеющих прихожанок Джулию Фарнезе, Чезаре чувствовал себя жалким отродьем такого полководца. Или Папы. Или Папы, стремительно превратившегося в ошалевшего сатира. Тень Родриго снова ложилась на него, пятнала его. Смириться с этим было нелегко.

В Ватикане только и разговоров было о том, что едва усевшись на Престол, Родриго Борджиа променял старую куртизанку на молоденькую дворяночку. О том, как он купил и преподнес ей серьги стоимостью с дом на окраине Кампо-деи-Фьори. О том, как едва не принимает послов, просителей, и черт знает кого еще, из ее постели.

— Она обидела тебя, Лукреция?

Вместе с вопросом он протянул сестре апельсин, похожий на солнце, заглядывающее в садик сквозь радужные капли.

***  
В объятиях брата Лукреция успокаивалась. И так было всегда — сколько она себя помнила. Вот и сейчас, стоило брату прикоснуться к ней, а ей — почувствовать его тепло, такое родное, близкое, знакомое с детства, — Лукреция перестала всхлипывать и даже улыбнулась — неуверенно, осторожно, словно пробовала — как это сделать вновь.

А ведь еще четверть часа назад ей казалось — больше у нее никогда не будет сил смеяться!

Никогда, никогда — до тех пор пока Джулия Фарнезе ходит по теткиному палаццо так, словно она в нем большая хозяйка, чем сама Адриана.

До тех пор, пока ее отец, тот, кто еще недавно был для Лукреции едва ли не богоравным, тот, кого она любила всем сердцем, уединялся с Джулией каждую ночь, гладил по руке за обедом, при всех целовал в шею! Улыбался мерзкой, противной Джулии — теперь куда чаще, чем самой Лукреции.

А Джулия почему-то полагала, что теперь может заменить Лукреции мать — о, не в любви, конечно, в бесконечном потоке советов и замечаний, обрушившихся, будто из рога изобилия.

— Фарньезе! — фыркала Лукреция на очередной поток глубокомысленных рассуждений, едва приправленных улыбкой — столь приторно-нежной, что при одном взгляде на нее сводило зубы.

И — вновь получала поток поучений и даже наказания — теперь уже от тетки. Оно и понятно: если Джулия будет жаловаться отцу на то, что в палаццо на Санта-Мария-ин-Портико ее оскорбляют, он может лишить Адриану своей милости и забрать свою любовницу куда угодно — на то он и Папа Римский.

Но Лукреции от этого знания было не легче — и кусок в горло не шел за обедом, а по ночам она нарочно закрывала уши подушкой, хотя ее покои были в противоположном конце палаццо.

И все это было невыносимо, ужасно, мерзко, и этому не было конца!

Лукреция не взяла апельсин, протянутый братом, вместо того она обняла его — порывисто, прижимаясь всем телом, и вновь всхлипнула:

— Она… да, она обидела. Сказала, что если я буду посвящать свое время чтению книг меня никогда, никто не возьмет замуж, потому что мужчины не любят занудных старых дев!

***  
Не сдержав смеха, Чезаре все еще держал апельсин на раскрытой ладони — за спиной Лукреции. Сестра прижалась к нему — рывком, обнимая так крепко, что еще немного — и проросла бы корнями сквозь слои одежды.

Обнимала, как всегда. Как всегда, доверяла самые потаенные движения своей души, похожие на изменение штриховки дождей в зависимости от направления ветра.

— Я не смеюсь над тобой, и твоей обидой, — сказал он, уткнувшись подбородком в теплую, пахнущую лимонной коркой макушку Лукреции, и глядя поверх ее головы. — Мне смешно то, что несет Джулия, пытаясь казаться взрослее и мудрее тебя, сестренка. Все это глупости. Она горда тем, что ее называют Прекраснейшей, и потому ей кажется, что после единственного замужества за кривым неудачником с громким именем она познала все тонкости брака.

Чезаре говорил, и говорил куда меньше, чем знал. Он прекрасно помнил, о чем любил порассуждать Родриго, наполнив свою чашу легким валенсийским вином, а тарелку — апельсинами. В последнее время разговоры за закрытой дверью неизменно сводились к нескольким направлениям, одним из которых было — будущее замужество созревшей и не по годам умной дочери.

Лукреция готова к браку. Лукреция может послужить семье. Лукреция уже пережила пару помолвок, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, насколько выгодным может быть ее следующий брак.

Скоро.

Очень скоро.

Эти разговоры, доставлявшие странное, извращенное удовольствие Родриго, вгоняли Чезаре в бессильное, но оттого еще более мучительное бешенство, которое было слишком сложно скрывать. Представить сестру изысканной, бесценной, но вещью, драгоценностью отданной в руки того, чей кошелек окажется туже, а семья — могущественнее, было так же невыносимо, как расковыривать свежую рану острием ножа.

И — неизбежно.

— Конечно же, ты выйдешь замуж, и твой брак будет блестящим. Но для начала нужно бы прищемить не в меру болтливый язык этой вертихвостки. Хочешь, я поговорю с нею? Если будет нужно — прямо сегодня. Мне все равно, что на это скажет Родриго, я сумею обставить все так, что Джулии не захочется ему жаловаться.

***  
— Нет-нет, — быстро сказала Лукреция, покачав головой и все так же не отнимая лица от плеча брата. — Нет, Чезаре… не надо. 

Дело было не в том, что она не выйдет замуж никогда — это были глупости, достойные малоумной и худородной Прекраснейшей, что не видела дальше своего острого, вытянутого, будто лисьего, носа.

Лукреция больше всего на свете боялась, что явится какой-нибудь очередной испанский гранд, из тех, кто познатнее. И ей придется уехать с ним в его Валенсию, или куда там еще, жить с ним, делить постель, улыбаться ему, позволять ему делать все то, о чем она помыслить не могла без невольной дрожи — просто потому, что это был не Чезаре.

Не ее Чезаре.

Потому что она тогда вряд ли сможет увидеться с Чезаре — без посторонних глаз. А этого, этой разлуки с братом Лукреция боялась больше, чем остаться в старых девах.

Дело было в том, что возомнившая себя мудрейшей из женщин Джулия Фарнезе позволила себе насмехаться над ней, Лукрецией Борджиа.

— Нет, — повторила Лукреция, отстраняясь, улыбаясь, наконец: Чезаре и выглянувшему из-за туч солнцу, и тут же снова пряча опухшее от слез лицо. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил с ней — да и о чем с ней можно разговаривать? Давай проучим ее как следует? Чтобы заткнулась надолго и никогда больше не смела болтать ерунды. Поможешь?

***  
Подперев подбородок кулаком, Чезаре уже довольно долго наблюдал за деловитым снованием сестры. Он особенно любил Лукрецию такой — подсвеченной янтарным вечерним солнцем, чьи лучи переломлялись в круглых оконных стеклах, розовеющей от тлеющих в уме мыслей, решительно поджимающей губы. Задумчиво щурясь, она то и дело попадала в подвижную россыпь разноцветных пятен — когда-то она сама попросила, чтобы окна в ее покоях были подкрашены в разные цвета. Замирая, отмирая, кусая губы, она творила свою великую месть.

С самого начала, едва они покинули сад, Лукреция пылала жаждой использовать для созревшей в ее голове цели негашеную известь. Подсыпанный в мазь для лица Джулии Фарнезе, белый порошок рано или поздно будет разбавлен водой — и оставит на коже красавицы болезненные ожоги, для заживления которых потребуется немало дней.

— Может, отец даже разлюбит ее, увидев, какой уродиной она стала! — воскликнула Лукреция, и не по-женски хватила кулаком по мраморному столику у окна, расчерченному под шашечную доску.

Продолжая наблюдать, Чезаре пожал плечами:

— А если мазь попадет ей на губы и она глотнет этой смеси? Или — ты спутаешь склянки, и добавишь порошок во что-то, предназначенное для питья? Если отец, придя к Джулии, выпьет это? Ты готова стать отцеубийцей, Лукреция Борджиа? Готова стать просто — убийцей? Не думаю, что Джулия Фарнезе заслуживает такой жестокой участи лишь за то, что она — дура.

— Но когда она удаляет волосы на своих ногах и… не только, она ведь не сует мазь в рот!

— Удаляя волосы на ногах, она знает, что наносит на кожу. И уж точно не спутает это с напитком от головной боли, который иногда заказывает аптекарям Родриго.

Помолчав, Лукреция продолжила расхаживать туда-сюда, а ее лоб перечертили тонкие морщинки, свидетельствующие о глубочайшей работе мысли. Глядя на нее, Чезаре улыбался в ладонь. Он первый нарушил молчание.

— Может, стоит заменить известь чем-то, что не станет ядом, даже попав в желудок? Но притом столь же жгучим, и даже — вызывающим пятна при чрезмерном количестве…

***  
Перец — самый жгучий из тех, что нашелся на кухне, — нужно было растолочь в пыль. Чтобы полученная смесь растворилась в притирании для щек, и Джулия не с первого мига, как только взяла баночку, заподозрила подвох. И даже не со второго, и отнюдь не с первого касания, но чтобы натерла свои распрекрасные щеки как следует, и получила такой румянец, который надолго отбил бы ей охоту читать наставления другим.

Лукреция сосредоточенно растирала смесь в ступке, хмурясь, и закутав рот и нос тканью.

Чезаре сидел тут же, напротив — и наблюдал за ней. Это он посоветовал перец — и он же подсказал закрыть лицо, чтобы не чихать от случайно попавших на кожу его частиц.

Лукреция была благодарна ему все: за то, что поддержал ее начинания, и за то, что остановил первый порыв, — и она не сделала ничего, что могло бы сильно навредить отцу. Нет, в самом деле, вдруг бы Родриго Борджиа решил воспользоваться одной из баночек своей любовницы? Если бы он пострадал, Лукреция бы наверняка умерла от горя!

Ведь одно дело — ломака Джулия, изо всех сил корчившая — ну кто бы мог подумать только? — мачеху Лукреции, а другое — родной отец. Вот для Джулии ни извести, ни перцу было не жалко. Совершенно.

Его можно было добавить сколько угодно — и потом наслаждаться полученным результатом. Вдруг Лукреция остановилась, покусав губы. Взглянула на улыбающегося и старающегося скрыть улыбку брата, все так же хмурясь:

— Как думаешь, этого хватит? Может, стоит добавить что-то еще?

***  
— Имбирь, — проговорил Чезаре, все еще стараясь не рассмеяться, потому что это не соответствовало торжественности момента — на его глазах изготавливался самый настоящий яд. — Добавь туда толченый имбирь. Однажды, когда я был мал и глуп, я чихнул в горшочек с толченым имбирем, и пыль попала мне в глаза. Я всерьез думал, что ослепну, и, если верить Ваноцце, ревел так, что сбежались соседи, думая, что я смертельно поранился. Так что полагаю, нежная кожа Джулии Фарнезе будет весьма уязвима к этому средству.

Итальянские донны были весьма изобретательны там, где дело касалось любви или мести соперницам. Лукреция, наполовину флорентийка, золотоволосая, как ее мать, и как ее тетка, прославленная Симонетта Веспуччи, прозванная Несравненной, не была исключением. С материнским молоком она впитала римские нравы, и, пытаясь унизить юную дочь Папы, Джулия всерьез рисковала своим спокойствием.

Размышляя об этом, пока Лукреция бегала за имбирем, Чезаре ощущал что-то, похожее на гордость. Его сестра, чья красота не удостоилась никаких прозвищ, была и несравненна, и прекрасна во всем, что делала, когда чувствовала себя правой. И конечно, он хотел, чтобы ее красота выражала себя не в слезах, а хотя бы — в задорном, азартном гневе. Так же гневался Родриго — бегая из угла в угол, стремительно изобретая способы, каким образом можно справиться с врагом. Тот, кто на людях казался добродушным, милосердным и незлобивым, мог кипятиться, как забытый на огне котел, если знал, что никто, кроме родных, и покрывающих стены фресок, не может его видеть.

Лукреция вернулась скоро, шелестя юбками и нетерпеливо блестя глазами. Похожая и не похожая на отца, похожая и не похожая на мать, она с решимостью всыпала в свое дьявольское зелье новый компонент.

— Как ты собираешься добавить это в притирания Джулии? Усыпишь ее бдительность? Подольстишься к отцу, пока Джулии не будет рядом? Я бы посоветовал тебе второй способ. Ведь Родриго не откажет тебе ни в чем, даже — в праве перебрать сокровища своей любовницы. И если ты сумеешь втереться к нему в доверие, то станешь настоящей королевой отравлений. Представь, как устрашающе это звучит: Лукреция Борджиа — повелительница ядов!

Не выдержав, Чезаре расхохотался, мигом растеряв всю показную серьезность.

***  
— Если я повелительница, — смешливо блестела глазами Лукреция, и продолжала, продолжала растирать перец с имбирным порошком в ступке, до тех пор, пока смесь не стала совершенно белым порошком, больше похожим на пыль и столь же легким, — то тогда ты — повелитель! Чезаре Борджиа — знаток ядов, коварный отравитель! Может, отсыпать и тебе нашего семейного яду Борджиа — дашь его кому-нибудь из своих врагов, например, кардиналу делла Ровере? Тот, как говорят, мажет щеки так же старательно, как и наша Прекраснейшая…

Солнце бросало в окна косые закатные лучи, окрашивая плитки пола разноцветными пятнами. Брат смеялся — и Лукреция смеялась вместе с ним — тоже, потому что смеялся он и потому что она предвкушала уже торжество над Джулией Фарнезе, ее вопли и попытки смыть жирные притирания со щек, растирая перец все больше и больше.

— Мне нет нужды улещивать отца, Чезаре, — сказала Лукреция, отсмеявшись. — Джулии не будет дома сегодня вечером — она отправится с Адрианой на прием в Ватикан, я же скажусь больной — после сегодняшнего у меня действительно разыгралась бы мигрень, если бы ты не пришел мне на помощь. И вот, когда они уедут, подсыпать порошок в баночку будет проще простого.

Выполнить задуманное, однако, оказалось вовсе не так просто. И дело было даже не только в том, что пробраться из собственной спальни в спальню Джулии нужно было незамеченной — ведь какой прок от мести, если мстителя тут же раскроют? Но когда, со всеми возможными предосторожностями, с сильно бьющимся сердцем Лукреция проникла таки в спальню своего недруга, она растерялась, замерев у столика с притираниями.

Не меньше трех десятков баночек стояло на нем — и как знать, какую из них Джулия использует, чтобы натирать своей несравненной белизны щеки? Может, стоило рассыпать порошок по всем — насколько хватит? А подействует ли он, будучи распыленным?

Лукреция взяла в руки одну из строя баночек — ту, что стояла впереди всех, зачарованно взвесила на ладони, разглядывая. Тяжелое стекло оттягивало и холодило и без того замерзшие пальцы.

За дверью послышался подозрительный шорох, Лукреция вздрогнула — и поспешно открыв баночку, высыпала в нее весь порошок.

Шорох замер — осторожно, бесшумно поставив баночку на место, Лукреция подняла голову. Большое зеркало отразило ее — с раскрасневшимися щеками и ставшими огромными от волнения глазами.

***  
Они как будто снова были детьми, и затеяли очередную проказу — не затем, чтобы скрасить однообразие своих счастливых дней, но ради справедливой цели.

Такое уже бывало с ними — и когда они жили в Субьяко, и когда им позволили перебраться в Рим, и проводить большую часть времени с матерью. До того, как Ваноцца смогла вместе с очередным мужем заполучить восхитительные виноградники на Оппийском холме, ее дети попеременно занимали комнаты либо в ее доме на виа Пеллегрини, либо в доме, соседствующем с палаццо Канчеллерия. Чезаре прекрасно помнил многие проделки, затеянные вместе с сестрой — хотя говорили, что ребенок зачастую еще слишком не окреп умом, чтобы помнить самые ранние события своей жизни.

Лукреция странно любила посещать таверну, принадлежавшую их матери, в паре минут плутания по переулкам у Кампо-деи-Фьори. Выкрашенное в розовый цвет здание очень скоро после приобретения обзавелось гордым каменным гербом, увенчавшим главный вход. Герб говорил — хозяйка этого заведения не просто какая-нибудь куртизанка, процветающая благодаря красоте, и не просто какая-нибудь красавица, процветающая благодаря тому, что ее красота была выставлена на продажу по самой высокой цене.

Таверна существовала и поныне, и называлась — «У Коровы». Издевательское прозвище, брошенное ей в лицо кем-то из римских насмешников, Ваноцца превратила в гордо реющее знамя.

Лукреции не стоило посещать это место, где их мать зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что продавала вино, кров и услуги других женщин. Но Чезаре никогда не мог отказать сестре, когда она просила о каком-то безумии, молитвенно складывая руки и заглядывая в глаза. Однажды они даже попытались напиться — девушки Ваноццы подавали им лучший в заведении мульсум, припасенный для самых богатых клиентов, трепали за щеки и бесконечно умилялись красоте юного белокурого ангелочка, влетевшего в их вертеп.

То, как отец, узнав о случившемся, бил его, Чезаре запомнил еще лучше, чем необдуманный поступок — привести младшую сестру в бордель, пусть и прикрывшийся от сквернословия гербовым щитом. Лукреция, рыдая, умоляла Родриго побить ее, потому что виновата была она, и только она, а Чезаре думал, что отец и вовсе убьет его, или во всяком случае — оставит без нескольких зубов.

Тяжелые, развалистые шаги Папы Римского он узнал бы среди тысячи походок, сотрясавших своды Апостольского дворца. Родриго, как всегда, появился не вовремя для тех, кто умыслил проказу у него за спиной — быть может, правду говорили о том, что у старого Борджиа есть особое чутье, не раз помогавшее ему выходить сухим из воды, даже попадая в самый дрянной переплет?

Подняв задумчивый взгляд, отец заметил Чезаре прежде, чем тот успел оглушительно закашляться — чтобы подать знак Лукреции. Расплывшись в улыбке, не лишенной, впрочем, настороженности, он поприветствовал сына взмахом руки и вскидыванием одной брови.

Это значило: что ты здесь забыл?

— Здравствуй, отец, — проговорил Чезаре, внутренне поджимаясь, и чувствуя пронзительный, постыдный, ненавистный страх. — Прости, что нарушил твое уединение. Мне очень нужно поговорить с тобой.

И, чтобы дать себе время придумать, о чем, он кашлянул в кулак — сперва осторожно, а затем громче.

***  
Александр много раз не без удовольствия и тайной ревности следил за тем, как провожают взглядами его Беллу, его Красавицу, везде, где бы она ни появилась.

И не удивительно: Джулия была облеченным в плоть соблазном, обладая чертами Елены Троянской и характером бесенка. Александру нравилось думать, сколько мужчин мечтали бы обладать этой нимфой, Европой, но она принадлежала только ему, каталонскому быку.

Александр был в этом так же уверен, как в том, что солнце встает на востоке.

И каждый раз, оказываясь с ней за одним столом, в одной комнате, Александр не мог отвести от нее влюбленных глаз — и Джулия отвечала ему тем же, улыбаясь нежнейше и прелестнейше всякий раз, когда встречалась с ним взглядом. 

С ней Александр чувствовал себя молодым и полным сил — как никогда. Ей хотел дарить подарки и радовать — ведь не было большего удовольствия, чем смотреть как разгорается на ее щеках нежный румянец, когда она лепечет:

— Благодарю вас, Ваше Святейшество.

— Родриго, — поправлял всякий раз Александр, и нимфа шептала в ответ:

— Родриго, — а для него не было музыки слаще.

Вот и сегодня он не дождался конца банкета, улизнул пораньше, словно ему тоже было восемнадцать. А все потому, что прекрасная ножка Джулии поглаживала его ногу под столом весь вечер — и несла обещания поистине райские. И Александр заторопился — хотел положить ей на столик завершенное нынче лучшим ювелиром ожерелье, камни в котором были подобраны в цвет глаз Беллы.

Самоцветы Джулия любила едва ли не больше самого Александра — и было в этой страсти что-то детское, что-то, что умиляло до невозможности и распаляло желание поистине животное, бычье.

И потому Александр был неприятно поражен, встретив около покоев Джулии своего среднего сына, да еще в столь неурочный час. Ему не хотелось говорить сейчас о делах, сколь бы спешными они ни были, а ни о чем другом с Чезаре они не говорили. Пропасть углублялась между ними, и даже Джулия, будучи ровесницей Чезаре, не могла загладить ее, а ведь Александр так надеялся, что она найдет общий язык с детьми. Но дети Борджиа были дьявольски упрямы — и в этом проявлялась их порода, в иное время вызывавшая гордость, а ныне — лишь раздражение.

Подавляя его, Александр взял сына под локоть, решительно уводя от дверей, ведущих в его личный, Родриго Борджиа, рай.

— Что же, мы готовы выслушать тебя, сынок.

***  
Лукреция замерла — ей послышалось, что Чезаре кашлянул. Это был их условный знак тревоги, и непростой. Это означало, что пришел либо их отец, либо сама Джулия. Взгляд Лукреции беспомощно заметался по сторонам: скрыться в огромной спальне было почти негде. Разве что за занавесями? Но они, как назло, слишком плотно прилегали к окнам, и Лукреция, в своем пышном платье наверняка выдаст себя тот час же!

Вдобавок ко всем несчастьям пришла вовсе не Джулия: Лукреция прекрасно расслышала голос отца, хоть и не расслышала слов. Чезаре в ответ что-то возразил — и Лукреция вздохнула с облегчением: шаги и голоса удалялись. Подобрав юбки, на цыпочках, она выскользнула из спальни своего врага в комнату слуг.

***  
Мысли заметались, будто переполошенные глупые птицы — ударяясь друг о друга, разбрасывая пух и перья. Дело, с которым почтительный сын якобы пришел к всезнающему отцу, не могло казаться не стоящим внимания — не потому, что Родриго остался бы недоволен тем, что Чезаре потревожил его по пустяковому поводу, о нет. Старый хитрец был слишком проницателен, чтобы не уловить тончайшие нити фальши в голосе сына, а это значило, что ему не составило бы особой трудности распознать подвох.

Лукреция должна была успеть скрыться, сделав свое дело. В этом Чезаре был убежден, и единственно — в этом. Если они затеяли то, что затеяли, это было необходимо довести до конца. И пускай речь шла всего лишь о попытке проучить зазнавшуюся вертихвостку.

— Сначала я хотел бы попросить прощения, если явился не вовремя, — начал Чезаре, борясь с желанием поправить складки на рукаве, что сразу бы выдало его под внимательным взглядом отца. Вместо этого он позволил себе вежливый жест, пропуская Папу вперед, и тут же следуя за ним, весь превращаясь — в слух и зрение. — Давай пройдемся, и я постараюсь изложить свои мысли быстро и ясно, чтобы не занять слишком много времени.

— Став кардиналом, я сразу осознал, что теперь нахожусь под десятками взглядов. Это обязывает ко многому — к достойному внешнему виду, к достойному поведению. Ведь я представляю в курии не только себя, но и Ваше Святейшество. При этом мне не хотелось бы отказываться от всех своих старых привычек, и я не имею в виду привычки дурные, если они и были у меня…

— Быстрее, сынок, — поторопил Родриго, нетерпеливо оглянувшись поверх плеча.

Один ход он уже проиграл — выдал то, что ждет-не дождется прихода любовницы на ночь глядя. Почувствовав себя увереннее, Чезаре выдохнул.

— Я хотел бы продолжить заниматься фехтованием и бычьими боями, отец. Пусть мне теперь нельзя носить оружие, но я не желаю…

«Превращаться в жирный сластолюбивый курдюк».

— Не желаю становиться беспомощным.

***  
— Это все, о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? — Александр остановился, окидывая сына нетерпеливым взглядом. Неужели подобное дело не могло подождать до завтрашнего утра, до послезавтра, любого другого дня? — Ради этого ты отвлекаешь меня? — Александру показалось, что зашуршали юбки, и он настороженно оглянулся, но никого не увидел. Должно быть, прошла служанка, или ему и вовсе послышалось — от желания, сжигавшего нутро. Это желание, эта жажда были с Александром постоянно с того самого мига, как он увидел свою Беллу, и воистину юношеский трепет, который охватывал его при каждом ее появлении, радовал и пугал одновременно. Но было и нечто неизменное: назойливое себялюбие и тщеславие, которым обладал его средний сын. Что-то было не так в его почтительной сыновней просьбе — как будто до сих пор, преследуя дичь или танцуя до упаду на вечеринках, которые закатывали в Риме, Чезаре нуждался в отцовском разрешении. Что же было сейчас? Что действительно ему было нужно? Разбираться вдруг стало недосуг, потому что вновь — и на этот раз совершенно отчетливо — зашуршали юбки и его прекрасная Леда появилась перед ними во всем блеске свей юности и великолепия. — Мы согласны, если тебе нужно, завтра мы дадим тебе официальное на то дозволение, а сейчас, сынок, будь добр, оставь нас. Донна Джулия желает исповедоваться нам.

— Если вам будет угодно пожаловать ко мне, Ваше Святейшество, — поклонилась искусительница так, что ее прелестные юные перси обнажились почти и полностью, и Александр почувствовал, как у него пересыхает во рту.

— Иди же, Чезаре, не стой столбом! — раздраженно бросил он через плечо, протягивая Джулии руку — для поцелуя. Все его существо трепетало, и в чреслах разгорался огонь небывалой силы — такой, что он уже и не думал пережить когда-нибудь вновь.

— У меня тоже для тебя есть сюрприз, — смеялась его Белла, его Джулия, решительно седлая его бедра.

— Вот как? — отвечал Александр без устали бродя ладонями по ее стройному телу, лаская налитые, твердеющие под его лаской груди.

— Я дам тебе сегодня такое удовольствие, которого ты еще не испытывал, — отвечала Прекраснейшая, и в руках ее появилась баночка граненого стекла с плотно притертой крышкой.

— Что это, Прекраснейшая? — он тянулся поцеловать, но чертовка уворачивалась, шутливо грозила пальчиком:

— Погоди. Я купила это по совету… одной подруги. Возбуждающее масло. Она говорила, что под влиянием его мужчины и женщины могут заниматься любовью всю ночь напролет. Она утверждает, что это поистине неземное наслаждение.

***  
Лукреция дышала то через раз, боясь быть услышанной, то так часто, будто пробежала сюда, к дверной скважине, к порогу папской спальни, по меньшей мере от Порта Маджоре. Чезаре приходилось закрывать ей рот ладонью, когда она вздыхала уж очень громко — от страха и нетерпения.

Мало что могло сравниться с тем, что они делали сейчас. Никакая охота, никакие бои с быками не годились и в подметки тому, на чем сошлись они оба. Следить за тем, как Прекраснейшая умастит свои щеки прежде, чем лечь в постель с их отцом — Чезаре не мог отказать себе в удовольствии лицезреть разочарование Родриго, а Луркеция — мучения обидчицы.

— Мы должны будем увидеть это.

— Нам нужно подсмотреть за ними.

Они сказали это друг другу одновременно, и разделили на двоих тот смех, который можно было посчитать самым сладким на свете — смех предвкушения не слишком праведного деяния, призванного доставить небывалое удовольствие.

Мерцали свечи, пыхтение Родриго, то и дело исчезающего из поля зрения, было таким же размеренным, как в моменты, когда Его Святейшество изволил присесть на ночной горшок. Эту закономерность Чезаре заметил давно — при виде красивой женщины, а то и в постели с ней, его отец вел себя точно так же, как тогда, когда ему хотелось облегчиться. Это вызывало омерзение — и еще большее желание наблюдать.

Отодвинув от двери Лукрецию, Чезаре припал к скважине сам.

Свечи продолжали мерцать. Джулия, гладкая, обнаженная, воистину — вызывающе, нахально прекрасная, чувствовала себя отлично. Ее щеки и вправду были умащены белилами, ее кудри вились по гибкой спине, когда она, грациозно привстав на колени, присела на бедра Родриго, распластавшегося под нею, а в руке ее появилась небольшая склянка…

— Лукреция, посмотри… — бесшумно, одними губами попросил Чезаре, и подтолкнул сестру в бок.

После нескольких мгновений наблюдения она вдруг разинула рот и затряслась в приступе мучительного, отчаянного, задавленного хохота. Слезы текли по ее щекам, плечи подскакивали, но она продолжала смотреть, отпихивая брата судорожными взмахами руки.

***  
Он должен был понять, почувствовать, что все пошло не так, когда ладонь Джулии, прохладная от мази, обхватила его естество. Первые два, три движения были привычными, естество восставало навстречу ласкающей ладони — по-юношески резво, отдаваясь покалыванием вдоль нежной плоти.

И ладно бы Джулия не поняла, к чему идет, продолжала резвиться, как ни в чем не бывало, играя ласкала пальчиками член и яички, терлась о него лоном, по-кошачьи, направляла в себя. Но он-то, он должен был понять, что медленно разгорающийся в его чреслах огонь имеет столь же мало общего с возбуждением, сколь дыба — с увеселительной прогулкой!

Но нет, увлеченный ласками своей нимфы, Александр сам направил свое копье в ее лоно, позволил ей оседлать себя, чувствуя, как огонь, доселе разгоравшийся медленно, охватил его чресла, подобно тому, как охватывает хворост в сухую погоду. Он еще успел подумать: какое странное действие у этого зелья, но отмел мысль от себя. Женщины, они-то наверняка знают, что к чему.

А потом Джулия вскрикнула и вскочила с постели, словно ужаленная. А вслед за ней и Александр почувствовал поистине адское жжение в чреслах, вскочил, разбрасывая простыни, схватился за стоявший колом член — тут аптекарь, или кто там подсунул адское зелье, не соврал! — уродливо покрасневший, раздувшийся.

Джулия корчилась на постели, прижимая руки к лону, и прекрасное лицо ее исказилось мукой, а в глазах стояли слезы.

В другое время Александр бы кинулся к ней, но адский огонь только разгорался, и он зарычал, встряхивая глупую девку за плечо так, что на ее руке остались синяки:

— Кто тебе дал эту отраву, ну?!

— Адриана, — зарыдала Джулия, а огонь стал поистине всепожирающим и кожа на его естестве набухла и покраснела так, что Александр испугался: сейчас лопнет.

Охнув, он замахал рукой — от движения холодного воздуха стало будто бы легче.

Скрутившись в три погибели, на подгибающихся ногах, непрерывно размахивая ладонью около неестественно набухшего члена, он добрался до столика — и позвонил в колокольчик.

***  
От тихого, сдавленного смеха болел живот, и дышать было невозможно. Страх быть замеченными и уличенными в злодеянии лишь подстегивал веселье — к тому же, риск стоил того, чтобы досмотреть представление до конца. Все пошло совсем не так, как хотелось изначально — но много лучше. Потешнее. Унизительнее. Воистину, у Господа или же Дьявола была склонность к шуткам над людьми — и притом жестоким.

Родриго, растеряв все свое неспешное величие, а также — непомерный груз, возложенный на плечи Понтифика, носился кругами, то сгребая яйца в горсть, то начиная обмахивать их ладонями. Он ругался, на чем свет стоит, а Джулия Фарнезе наверняка не понимала ни слова, корчась на постели, будто поддетая мыском кошка, и зажимая обе руки между ног. Папа Римский бранился так, как умеют браниться лишь испанцы — витиевато, яростно, вкладывая в каждое слово всю присущую ему страсть. Богохульства, от которых должна была ссыпаться со стены написанная в золотом тондо Мадонна, сменялись причитаниями, чтобы сделаться еще сложнее, еще извилистей.

Наконец, Родриго начал подпрыгивать — и его покрасневший член подпрыгнул вместе с ним, дергаясь, будто толстый червяк. Чезаре, не помня себя, спрятал лицо в волосах Лукреции, чтобы не захлебнуться злорадством столь оглушительным, что от напряжения в ушах зазвенели колокола. Вторя, впрочем, комнатному колокольчику Римского Папы, требующего помощи в столь опасную минуту.

— Отравление! — в ужасе крикнул Буркхард, едва появившись на пороге.

Затопотали слуги, кто-то всплеснул в ладони, кто-то повторил:

— Отравление Папы!

Нужно было убираться, нет — самое время было убираться подобру-поздорову, но они с Лукрецией продолжали сидеть на месте, и слезы текли по их щекам.

***  
— Как. Ты. Посмел?!

Голос отца перекатывался звериным рыком. Чезаре не помнил, когда в последний раз видел Родриго в такой ярости. Вновь предстала в памяти сцена: Лукреция плачет, точь-в-точь, как сейчас, прижав кулаки к груди.

Отец, замахнувшись, сделал шаг вперед. От боли что-то разорвалось в носу, но привкус крови, острый и яблочный, так и не смыл с губ упрямую улыбку.

— Я ни в чем не виноват, отец. Мы оба ни в чем не виноваты. Мы не знаем, чем ты… воспользовался, и что туда было подсыпано. Мы… сожалеем о твоей… неприятности.

Кровь закапала с подбородка — но Чезаре не стал утираться. Покосившись на Лукрецию, он увидел — сестра качает головой.

Точно так же, как — в тот день. После времени, проведенного за мульсумом и непристойными беседами в «Корове».

***  
Истинный виновник происшествия нашелся быстрее, чем удалось унять жжение в чреслах.

Это было нетрудно — всего-то в два хода.

И Алесандр, наливаясь свинцовой, тяжелой, бычьей злобой, думал даже не о том, что его сын был автором этого глупого, несмешного, жестокого розыгрыша, затеянного безо всякого уважения. А о том, что Чезаре, видимо, посчитал его, Александра, своего отца и Папу Римского, по разуму едва ли умнее мартышки, напуганной криками и беготней и с воплями скачущей вовсю по спальне.

Адриану приволокли к нему в одной сорочке, босиком — Александр не стал страже говорить о почтительности, а расследование об умышлении на Папу не терпело отлагательств.

К тому времени он уже мог сесть и кое-как облачиться: пострадавший орган обложили льдом, и жжение прекратилось, оставив после себя на раздраженной коже невыносимый зуд. Джулия, кутаясь в простыню, накинутую как плащ, не смела пошевелиться — между ног у нее тоже лежал колотый лед, завернутый в тряпицу, и слезы, мешаясь с сурьмой и белилами, все текли и текли по ее лицу. Прекраснейшая отворачивалась, закрывала лицо распущенными волосами, боясь явить распухший нос и черные на белом следы на щеках.

Но Александру было не до нее.

— Что это? — он швырнул злосчастную склянку стоящей на коленях Адриане, и та разбилась, лишь чудом не ударившись о голову его племянницы. — Как ты могла? Кто дал тебе его?

Адриана, тонко, словно раненный заяц, вскрикнув, повалилась ему в ноги:

— Ваше Святейшество, клянусь своей головой и собственным сыном, эта мазь не должна иметь столь пагубного действия!

Александр покривился, чувствуя как зуд расползается по коже: в паху, промежности и даже на ягодицах.

— Не должна, а имеет. Кто его дал тебе?

— Я… я сама его делала, на себе проверяла — не раз и не два, истинный крест, Ваше Святейшество!.. Ваше!..

Адриана причитала очень ловко, заламывая руки и давясь слезами. Но отчаяние в голосе звучало искренне. Да и зачем было ей устраивать эту… Это… безобразие! Разве он не осыпал ее — свою племянницу, свекровь своей обожаемой женщины — всеми возможными милостями? Разве кто-то мог бы дать ей — больше?

Александр понимал: она не врет. Значит, искать нужно было другой след.

— Приведите служанку!

Испуганная девка хлопала глазами и шлепала дрожащими губами.

— Я ничего не знаю, я…

— Ты понимаешь, что если не скажешь, кто был здесь, кроме тебя, у нас будут все резоны решить, что это именно ты умыслила отравить понтифика? — наседал Буркхард. Девка вертела головой и всхлипывала.

— Монна Лукреция заходила к монне Джулии, сегодня вечером, в ее отсутствие, Ваше Святейшество!

— Ты на мою дочь наговариваешь?! — зарычал Александр, и мартышка, пристроившаяся было на постели, метнулась на столик, раскидывая склянки. 

Александр же, проследив за ней взглядом, осекся, вдруг поняв все и сразу, и уже куда тише добавил:

— Отпусти всех, Бурхард. И пошли за кардиналом Борджиа.

***  
Второй удар не стер с лица Чезаре улыбки, хотя Лукреция видела, как он пошатнулся, и ужаснулась тому, как густо закапала кровь ему на воротник — и а мозаичный пол. Отец — седой, всклокоченный, такой злой, которым Лукреция его еще не видела, занес кулак снова.

И Лукреция вдруг поняла, что он будет бить, а Чезаре будет стоять, пока не упадет, пока ее отец и вовсе не убьет ее брата!

И тогда она повисла на карающей длани, как мартышка, что недавно висела на шторах, а теперь снова взирала на них с широкого ложа:

— Не убивайте Чезаре, отец! Это я виновата, я! Накажите меня! Я хотела сделать притирания для Джулии, чтобы она не рассказывала мне, что я никогда не выйду замуж! Я не знала, что… Я сама сделала порошок из перца и имбиря, сама подсыпала в склянку! Чезаре не виноват, он всего лишь следил, чтобы никто посторонний не увидел…

И отец опустил руку.

— Никаких боев быков и никакого фехтования, — произнес он, тяжело дыша и глядя — только на Чезаре, словно Лукреции, которая все еще сжимала его кулак в своих руках, не существовало вовсе. — Мы не даем дозволения. И от сегодня и на три месяца ты не смеешь даже взглянуть в сторону своей сестры. А вздумаешь нарушить наше повеление, отправишься в свое епископство в Валенсию — навсегда.

Мартышка, взвизгнув, забралась отцу на плечо, и только тогда Лукреция решилась взглянуть на Чезаре. Брат больше не улыбался — и не смотрел на нее, словно уже выполняя распоряжение Папы. Вот только взгляд его стал совершенно пустым и черным, а по лицу, блестя в свете свечей и тут же подсыхая, текла такая же черная кровь.

И если бы Лукреция не знала, что этого не будет никогда — никогда! — она бы решила, что Чезаре готов убить отца прямо сейчас.


End file.
